Desire
by For I Have Sinned
Summary: I made a decision. I have to get away. I have to run so far away I forget all about my pain. Who are you kidding Bella? Nowhere is far enough to get away from Edward Cullen. AH. Cannon Pairings. Summary Inside. R&R please. Rated M for sex...and sex
1. Emotion

_**Summary: Edward and Bella are both world renowned Neurosurgeons at Seattle Children's Hospital and have became best friends over the last ten years of working together. The two know everything there is about each other and the sexual tension between them is unmistakable. Bella would gladly act on it except there's one problem.... Edwards married with four beautiful children. What happens when Edward and Bella give in to desire one night after a hard case?**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns everything EXCEPT Jenna, Bailey, Elizabeth, Kylie, and Annie. They are mine mine mine mine!!!**

*~*~*~*~*

**"We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us." - Joni Mitchell**

***~*~*~*~***

"See you later Swan." Edward wraps his lean arms around me like he does every time we leave. "Try and get some sleep you look like shit." I laugh wrapping my arms around Edwards waist.

"Thanks Eddy." I feel him tense under my arms.

"I hate that name." He mentions as he walks me to my car.

"I know, that's why I use it." I give him my best smart ass look. "And spending fourteen hours with you in surgery can make anyone look like shit."

"I'm hurt Bells." Edward places his hand over his chest in mock hurt. I shrug.

"It happens. You know you don't have to walk me to my car every night." Edwards smile leaves his beautiful face the minute I'm done with my sentence.

"Of course I do Bella. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." My heart tugs at his words. _He loves you like a sister. That's it Bella._

"Well I'm going to leave now. Are you on call?" I ask trying to avoid the sentimental conversation.

"Aren't I always?" He asks flashing his perfect crooked grin.

"Same here." I glance at my watch. 8:20 a.m. "What time do you have to be back up here Cullen?"

"Noon." He rolls his eyes. "You?"

"Same. I'm going to go home and try to sleep for a few hours. See you soon. Tell Tanya and the kids I said "hi"." I ignore the knot that tightens in my stomach when I say Tanya's name.

"Will do." Edward turns away from me to walk to his car then suddenly turns back. "Oh before I forget, Tanya wants you to come over tonight for dinner. You know how she hates thinking of you eating alone every night." I smile.

"Yes I know. Seven like always?"

"You know it." I wave hitting the unlock button on my key chain and sliding into my car heading home.

*~*~*~*~*

Edwards perfect body was gliding over mine as he thrust into me over and over again pushing me towards the point of perfect bliss when a high pitched shrill cut through my haze. _What the h-._ I stumble out of bed reaching for my jeans pulling the small black piece of plastic that is my pager from the pocket. _911._ I quickly pull my jeans on grabbing my keys and running out my door.

*~*~*~*~*

I was changing into my scrubs in the locker room when Edward burst in already working on his jeans letting them drop halfway to his locker. I couldn't help but sneak a glance at his muscular legs my dream flooding back causing a familiar ache between my legs. _Focus Bella. _ I pull my scrub top on piling my hair on top of my head and grabbing my lucky scrub cap. Edward hands me a pair of booties as we make our way out of the room towards the O.R. Jasper, our pediatric anesthesiologist, intercepts us in the hallway.

"What'd we got?" Edward asks.

"Something no one here has ever seen, that's for sure. Two year old boy with a oligodendroglioma. Alice thought both of you would want to be here for it." Edward and I both nod heading in to wash up.

"I've only seen this kind of tumor in middle aged adults. And I've only actually seen one in ten years." I look through the glass at the boy laying on the operating table, Jasper moving around getting prepared. He looked so fragile. His small body under the harsh over head light that was reflecting off of his smooth head. I was about to cut this two year old boys head open. I look over at Edward.

"I've never seen one except in a case study during Med School." He glances at me, worry etched into his brow.

"This is going to be difficult." I say simply rinsing off my arms pushing through the door with my back and holding up my arms for the nurse to prepare me. I'm the first to get suited which means I get to pick the music. I look over at Angela, the head operating nurse. "Debussy's Cinq Poémes de Baudelaire." I watch Edward roll his eyes. "Hey!" He looks up at me innocently. "Your nurse should work faster. Then we would be listening to Clair de Lune." I can tell by the way his eyes crinkle that he's smiling. The go to hell look Lauren gave me when I made the comment about her not being fast enough did not go unnoticed. _Stupid Bitch. _"Alright everyone. Deep breath." I pick up the scalpel watching the light shine off of it. I look at the little boys angelic face. His whole life ahead of him. I was going to make sure he would enjoy that life. I look up at Jasper waiting for his nod. "Okay. Lets go." I lower the scalpel preparing myself to hold this little boys life in my hands.

*~*~*~*~*

I remove my blood stained gown and gloves tossing them into the hazmat can along with Edwards pulling my mask down.

"Your turn to talk to the family." Edward reminds me.

"At least I get to inform them of a success this time." Edward nods heading toward the operating board. I walk through the double doors separating the hall from the waiting room. I recognize the family immediately.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones?" The both stand up walking towards me. "Andrew made it through surgery with little complication. The nurses are taking him into recovery now and you should be able to see him in about twenty minutes but he wont wake up for another forty five." Mrs. Jones lets out a relieved sigh pulling me into a hug. After the endless thank you's I make my way back. I see spiky black hair peaking up from behind the nurses station. "Alice, you and Jasper aren't having sex back there again, are you?" The little pixie jumps up from behind the desk.

"God no Bella!" Alice was the head Oncologist here and she was always so chipper although I don't know how when she dealt with children with terminal diseases all day. She always managed to put a smile on their face though. Alice and Edward are twins and their father, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, is the Chief of Medicine.

"I'm going to the on call room, 'okay?" Alice nods.

"If you see Jasper, tell him I'm looking for him please." I shake my head waving a hand at her. I push the door to the on call room open glancing down at my watch. 3:27 p.m. We just spent four hours in surgery. I start to look up when I run into something hard.

"Shit Swan." Edwards smell invades my senses as his arms encircle my waist trying to hold me steady.

"Edward, what the hell?" Edwards body shakes with laughter.

"It's not my fault you have no sense of balance and you weren't watching where you were going."

"You should have seen me."

"Bella only you can blame me for your mistakes." Edward lets go of me smiling, walking over to lay down on the bed.

"That's because I am amazing." I yawn stretching my limbs pulling off my mask.

"You still coming over for dinner?" He asks his voice laced with sleep.

"Mmmhhmmm." I mutter laying down.

"Mmk." And I was out.

*~*~*~*~*

"Bella." Edward whispers in my ear.

"Mmm?"

"Bella." His voice is a little louder this time. "Bella!" I'm jolted out of my sleep.

"Edward. Wha-" I stop when I see the cocky grin across his face. _Shit._

"You were talking again." _I knew it. _

"What did I say?" I ask closing my eyes willing the throbbing to stop.

"Hmm.... tight, hard, my name and table is all I got. Were you dreaming about surgery?"

"Yeah." I lie rolling over with my back facing him so he cant see the blush spreading over my face. I look down at my watch. 6:00 p.m. "Shit!" I sit up quickly in bed slamming my head into the metal frame above me. "Son of a-."

"Bella!" Edward rushes over to me. "Are you okay? You're bleeding." He presses his cool hand onto my throbbing forehead. Edward walks out returning quickly with a butterfly bandage. He places it over my wound.

"Good as new. Now where were you off to in such a hurry?" Edwards emerald eyes are ablaze with curiosity.

"Home." I state simply.

"Why?"

"To get ready for dinner. I'm not going in my scrubs or my ratty jeans." Edward rolls his eyes.

"You're turning into Alice. You don't need to dress up all pretty for us. I've seen you at the end of a forty eight hour shift remember?"

"This coming from the guy who looks like he just rolled out of bed everyday and doesn't own a brush." Alice interjects. Where the hell she came from, I have no idea.

*~*~*~*~*

Standing on Edwards front porch I find myself wanting this. All of it. The husband, the children, the house with a white picket fence and the dog. I want the life that Tanya gets to enjoy everyday. Tanya Cullen was a good woman, an excellent wife and a wonderful mother. She had accused Edward of cheating on her with me once or twice but he was gone a lot, sometimes all night and day so I can understand where she came from. I take a deep breath straightening my blue long sleeve shirt and knock on the door. It flies open not three seconds later.

"Auntie Bella!" Kylie, Edward youngest, throws herself into my arms. I pick the bouncing four year old up. Kylie Isabella Cullen is a beautiful little girl with porcelain skin, red wild curls down to her waist and sparkling green eyes. She always loved to mention that she had my name to. The oldest Cullen child was Jenna Esme Cullen who was sixteen years old of nothing but attitude. She was going to give Edward a heart attack one day. Jenna is 5'10, with blonde shoulder length layers and bright blue eyes, she's and athlete and constantly had boys coming and going. Next was Bailey Kate Cullen, she's eleven and just starting to turn boy crazy, much to Edwards despise. She has red curly hair, like Kylie, and blue eyes. Then there is Elizabeth Grace Cullen. Elizabeth is the biggest daddy's girl, in the world. When Elizabeth was born there were major complications and Edward almost lost both Elizabeth and Tanya but after three weeks in the Neonatal ICU she was breathing hard on her arm and screaming at the top of her new found lungs. Elizabeth looked identical to Edward. She had his unruly copper hair, his expressive emerald eyes and his beautiful red lips that stood out from her powder white skin.

I carry Kylie into the kitchen where I am met with a glowing, six month pregnant Tanya.

"Bella Swan!" Tanya pulls me into a tight hug and I think I saw Edwards face light up just a little but I'm certain I was imagining that. I place my hand over Tanya's swollen belly feeling the baby move under my hand.

"If you two keep multiplying you can get your own TV show."

"That's what we're aiming for." Edward laughs pulling me into a hug. I sit Kylie down on the floor and she runs away, her red curls bouncing.

"Where's the rest of your clan?"

"Well, the three good children are in the den watching a movie and Jenna is upstairs on the phone hating me." Edward rolls his eyes in an exaggerated manner.

"What'd you do now?"

"I wouldn't let Tom or Cody or Ben or- what the hell his name Tanya?"

"Zach." Tanya says smiling as she cooks.

"I was close. Anyway I wouldn't let Zaaach come over. So now I am the anti Christ...again." I nod helping Tanya prepare dinner.

"Bella-" Tanya starts.

"No. I'm helping." She always tries to argue with me about helping her. Edward pours me a glass of wine while I wash the lettuce. Edward has an excellent taste in wine. I would come over every night if I could just to have a glass. I was just finishing the salad when I was banned out of the kitchen and into the den. Kylie, Elizabeth and Bailey were all seated on the couch opposite of the television.

"Bella!" They all yell as I walk in. Kylie moves away from Elizabeth.

"Sit here." She pats the cushion between them. I sit down looking at the TV.

"What movie is this?" There was a large panda jumping around on the screen.

"Kung Fu Panda!" Bailey scolds me. How was I suppose to know that? I don't spend my free time watching children's movies. Ha. Free time. This movie looked like it was going to be stupid anyway. Thirty minutes later I found myself laughing along with the children. This movie may be stupid but it was also hilarious. Out of my peripheral vision I catch sight of Edward, I look up at his gorgeous face and return his smile.

"Dinners ready. Girls go wash up and tell Jenna its time to come out of her hole." I stand up taking the last drink of my wine.

"Should I go wash my hands as well?" I ask jokingly.

"If you want, you can." He answers taking my glass from my hand as I follow him to the dining room.

*~*~*~*~*

"Can't Bella stay a little longer?" Elizabeth and Kylie gave their best puppy dog eyes.

"It's bed time little ones." Tanya takes over, probably knowing that Edward was going to cave any minute now. "Go." The duo hesitates then run up the stairs. "Bella would you like to stay?" Tanya turns to me.

"I should really get going. It's late and I have imposed long enough. Thank you though." I smile heading towards the door.

"You could never be an imposition Bella." Tanya gives me a hug before making her way up the stairs slowly. Edward opens the door for me.

"See you later Bells." Edward wraps his arms around me and I wrap mine around his waist.

"Hopefully not until tomorrow Eddy", I laugh walking out the door.

*~*~*~*~*

When you have no family its hard not to want some kind of bond with people. On nights like this it's the hardest. When I return from Edwards happy home knowing all I have to look forward is an empty apartment, glass of wine, a sixteen hour shift the next day and a dinner for one. My phone ringing pulls me out of my own thoughts. I glace at the screen on my cell phone. _Rosalie. _Rosalie Hale is the hospital's lawyer and she is a serious ball crusher. Rose was my closest friend and has been since we met in college. We knew everything there was about each other. She knew that I hated my family for leaving me and I knew she hated her family for trying to make her into a snobby rich bitch.

"Hello my dear." I smile hearing Rose's voice.

"Hi."

"Uh oh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lie trying to make my voice sound lighter.

"You're lying. Are you thinking about Edward?"

"Yeah, I just got back from his house." I bite my lower lip.

"Bella." Rosalie lets out a sigh. "You know you can't do anything. Why do you do this to yourself?"

"I don't know Rose. It hurts so god damn much to see his perfect life and it doesn't include me." There was a pause.

"Have you ever thought about switching hospitals?" I close my eyes tight against the tears threatening to fall.

"Rose, you know I can't."

"Bella that was seven years ago. You couldn't save her." The tears fell on there own.

"I know." I whisper.

"You need to let it go. You were in surgery for twenty six hours. There was no more hope." I close my eyes seeing Annie's face.

"She was my sister Rose. I should have tried harder. She was only ten, she never even lived her life. It should have been me."

"Bella stop it!" I take a deep breath."

"I'm sorry. It's just.."

"Just what sweetie?"

"Thinking about all of this makes me wish I would have done things differently. I pushed myself to graduate high school a year early, then to finish college in three years, then med school, then my residency. Because of all this I ignored my family."

"Bella your family abandoned you long before you did. Your mother never gave a damn about you. Because you pushed your self so hard you were able to give Annie the best there was."

"I know Rose. I'm going to go to sleep. See you tomorrow?"

"Bella.."

"I'm fine. Promise."

"Alright. I love you and you call me if you need to talk some more."

"Love you to." I hit then end call button on my phone taking a deep breath. The hole in my chest that I kept so tightly closed up inside me was suddenly ripped open with the help of Rosalie's perfectly manicured nails. My mother was a raging alcoholic. She didn't care about anything except her booze and her men. When I was thirteen she went on a major binge and told me that she was ninety percent sure that I wasn't my dads child. That really didn't matter because Charlie left us when I was four. It was my senior year of high school when my mother told me she was pregnant again and twenty seven when I discovered that Annie had a brain tumor that was spreading to her spinal cord. In surgery I tried. Tried so damn hard to revive her. Edward had to pull me away from doing chest compressions. That was the last time I saw my mother until her own funeral. The last thing she said to me was that I was an ungrateful bitch. She slapped me then walked out of the hospital and out of my life. I later learned that when she died her blood alcohol level was three times the limit and she fell down in front of a subway.

I wipe the tears off my face. That was a long time ago. I have a decision to make now. Live the life I have grown to love over the years, or leave and start over somewhere new away from the images of Annie, Renee and Edward.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Theres my first chapter. Let me know what you think. Hopefully Comedy or Tragedy will be updated soon! Spanks!


	2. A sense of longing or hoping

_**Summary: Edward and Bella are both world renowned Neurosurgeons at Seattle Children's Hospital and have become best friends over the last ten years of working together. The two know everything there is about each other and the sexual tension between them is unmistakable. Bella would gladly act on it except there's one problem.... Edwards married with four beautiful children. What happens when Edward and Bella give in to desire one night after a hard case?**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns everything EXCEPT Jenna, Bailey, Elizabeth, Kylie, and Annie. They are mine mine mine mine!!**

*~*~*~*~*

"**There are two tragedies in life. One is not to get your heart's desire. The other is to get it." ****George Bernard Shaw**

*~*~*~*~*

**EPOV**

As I watched Bella walk away I felt the pang in my chest that I have become accustomed to. Yes I loved my family and would die before I let anything happen to them. I would never intentionally hurt them and if I was to act upon my desire for Bella it would most certainly hurt them. Tanya was a wonderful wife and mother but for some reason I could not keep from longing to be in Bellas arms. I even found myself imagining her beneath me when Tanya and I made love. On those nights I couldn't bare to look at myself. If Tanya knew what was going through my head she would, without a doubt, be devastated. Bella was such a sweet soul and could find the good in anyone. She did not deserve the life that she has had to live. Her smile could light up a room and her mother never wanted to see that. I still cannot wrap my mind around how a father could just walk out on his family the way hers did.

I shake my head closing the door. I really needed to stop thinking about her. It had to be unhealthy for me. I lock the door looking around to make sure everything is in order before heading upstairs. I open the door to the room Elizabeth and Kylie share. In the soft glow that the nightlight on the wall provides I can see my two youngest daughters fast asleep. Two masses of red wild hair poking out from under the blankets on each bed reassure me. I walk over pulling each blanket down to their shoulders. I kiss their foreheads before walking out and quietly closing the door behind me. I pass by Jenna and Baileys room hearing them talking. I knock softly on the door before opening it. I wave to the two girls sitting cross legged on the floor between their separate beds.

"Night girls, it's time for you to get into bed Bailey baby." I wink at her giving her a grin. She smiles.

"Okay daddy. Ten minutes?" She gives me the crooked grin that she inherited from me and my resolve shatters.

"Ten minutes. Then bed." I try to sound strict. She smiles saying night. I look at Jenna wondering if I should even attempt telling her to go to bed. I know she always go to sleep before eleven every weeknight. I sigh deciding better of it. "Night Jen." She looks at me.

"Night dad." She then looks back down to the magazine occupying the space in front of her. I was not looking forward to the others hitting the age that she was. At least we had them spaced out kind of good to where I wouldn't be completely overloaded with teenage hormones and attitude problems. I close the door making my way to the master room. I'm greeted with the sight of my beautiful pregnant wife standing in a night gown by the side of the bed. She looks over when I enter the room. Tanya smiles at me rubbing her growing belly.

"They're moving." She grins holding her hand out. I smile walking over and taking her hand. I let her guide my fingers across her abdomen until she finds the right spot. I feel the small movement of a foot pressing against her. We decided we didn't want to know what we were having; Tanya said she was content being surprised, as was I. I'm pretty confident all I'm able to produce is girls though. I know that Tanya wants to give me a boy and she thinks that I'm disappointed but I love my little girls with every fiber of my being and I wouldn't give them up for anything. If we do end up with another girl I will be as happy as I was each day all my girls came into this world. I lightly stroke her belly gazing into her eyes.

"I love you Tanya." I stroke her cheek. She smiles with an almost sad look in her eyes but it was gone before I could think anymore about it.

"I know Edward. I love you too." She leans up to kiss me softly before slowly getting into bed. I watch her carefully until she is in bed and comfortable then head off to the shower. As the water cascades down my body I can't help but let my mind drift to Bella's beautiful body and the way she looked tonight. That wonderful blue long sleeve blouse she was wearing was fitted perfectly around her breast then clung to her flawless body. Her low rise jeans revealing just a sliver of that petite body I wanted in my hands so badly. Every time I looked at her I just wanted to ease up that shirt just a little and run my tongue across that silky sliver of exposed skin. I've seen her without a shirt before, sure, we share a locker room and usually are changing in a haste but every once in a while I let my eyes roam over her flawless body.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and became very much aware of my certain situation. All the blood in my body had rushed to my cock and it was now throbbing, yearning for some kind of release. I slowly massage my cock trying to ease my discomfort. As I was standing there stroking my member my mind drifted back to a night we were changing to go home. I had arrived early and didn't get to see her change into her scrubs. As she pulled her scrub pants off I noticed her choice of underwear that day. A pair of silky blue lace panties hugged her ass perfectly making it look so fucking delicious and inviting. I wanted to walk over and knead the precious skin in my hands until she moaned my name and begged for me to take her. My eyes slowly made their way over the expanse of her flat stomach towards her voluptuous breast encased by more blue lace. I licked my lips only imagining what they would look like once they were freed from the restraint they were in. My body spasms and my mind is once again brought back to present just in time for my release to shoot into the tub getting washed away with the water. Pleasure is immediately replaced with guilt. How could I do this? While my wife slept ten feet away. What the fuck is wrong with me? I turn the water off quickly drying off and pulling my pajama pants on. I walk out of the bathroom looking at Tanya asleep on our bed. Guilt once again wash over me as I watched her completely oblivious to what had just occurred in the shower we share together. I slide silently into bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what I had just done. Tanya moves closer to me unconsciously holding on to me. That was very effective in making me feel even worse.

*~*~*~*~*

My alarm goes off jolting me out of my restless sleep. I look over at the clock reading _4:25 a.m._ I slowly eased myself out from under Tanya's warm arm heading to our closet. As I stood there I found myself once again thinking about Bella. What an awful life she had had and how closed off and impersonal she was when I first met her. Nothing like the warm welcoming Bella I have come to love. I pull out a brown dress shirt that reminded me of her wide eyes and a pair of black slacks. I slide them into my wardrobe bag along with my shoes. I walk out of the closet putting on a pair of black basketball shorts and a sleeveless gray Dartmouth shirt. I grab my tennis shoes kissing Tanya's forehead walking out of the bedroom. I check on my girls before making my way downstairs. I start the coffee getting everything out for Tanya to make breakfast when she wakes up at five, just like every morning. I pour my coffee into the thermos then walk out to my Volvo to head to the gym by the hospital. I would arrive at the gym by five and work out from five fifteen to seven; Bella would arrive between five forty five and six and finish by seven as well. We could shower and dress then be at the hospital by eight. My life may seem like a routine to someone else but it was the way I liked it. Every day I worked in a world of uncertainty so the rest of my day I would like to have some kind of normalcy and not have surprises showing up every time I turned around.

I pull into the parking garage and gather my things. I look around at the empty lot as I walk into the gym. I take my things into the locker room hanging my garment bag up in my designated locker. Today Bella and I were just doing paper work and checking on our patients so we didn't have to change into our scrubs unless something unexpected came up. I walk out into the main room warming up on the treadmill. The sound of my tennis shoes hitting the tread belt was a comforting noise to me. I could block everything out except for the sound of my feet on the faux pavement. As my mind started to veer off to Bella I increased the speed of the treadmill. By the time I was starting to get tired I noticed that I had turned the speed up to eleven, faster than I had ever ran. I quickly shut it off rolling off of the machine and walking around the room to catch my breath. I took a huge drink of water then bent over taking large breaths in through my nose and out my mouth. That's when I heard the wonderful melody of her voice.

"Now there's a sight to wake me up in the morning." She laughed. I stand up turning around fully aware of the huge smile that had currently taken up residence on my face.

"Well you can look all you want." I joke half heartedly. She smiles then looks down at my shirt.

"Hard workout?" I follow her gaze down to my shirt that is now completely soaked in sweat and clinging to my body. If only she knew exactly how hard I had to work out to keep my hard on away.

"You could say that." She nods walking towards the locker room. I walk over to the bench press adjusting it to the weight that I wanted. I lay down in time to see her walking out. Bella had shed her short and was wearing a sports bra and shorts; but she wears this every morning so why is it so much different tonight? Maybe because I haven't been able to stop thinking about her and was recently jerking off in my shower to the image of her in her underwear. I started bench pressing the bar quickly trying to keep my arousal at bay. I tried to concentrate on my presses instead of the goddess running a few feet away from me. I could imagine those perfect breast bouncing as she ran, her toned thighs tightening and flexing every time her feet hit the belt. I lick my lips pushing harder feeling my biceps tighten up and my forearms flexing. I started to match my thrusts with the hit of each of her feet. This continued for a good thirty minutes until I hear her feet start to slow down so I followed her lead. I started to slow down feeling my arms give a slight refusal as the muscles tightened. I place the bar back in the holder and sit up watching Bella slow down into a walk then get off. I couldn't tear my eyes from the scene in front of me if I tried.

Bella's chest was heaving with her quick breaths trying to feel her burning lungs with much needed oxygen. Her shorts clung to her perfect hips and ass; they had recently ridden up a little with her run. Sweat was clinging to her legs, torso, arms, chest and neck. I wanted to walk over and press her against the wall she had her hand resting on and claim her as mine once and for all. I wanted to rip what little clothes she had on from her body and bury myself deep inside her thrusting hard and fast, climbing higher and higher until we both crash down with the release we both so desperately need. I clear my mind as she walks over and picks up my water. I watch her throat work as she swallows my water and I can't help but imagine something else of mine being swallowed by that mouth. I quickly avert my gaze when I realize what I was just thinking about. I look down at my watch.

"It's six forty-five. Do you just want to call it a day?" She nods and we each walk to our respective locker rooms to shower and change for work. I take my time showering and getting dressed because it takes Bella a whole lot longer than me to get ready. I pull my slacks and dress shirt tucking it in. I slide my shoes on running my hands through my hair a couple of times before grabbing my things and walking out. I didn't have to wait long for Bella, not that I minded, but she walked out looking absolutely gorgeous. Bella was wearing a tight black skirt that reached her knees with an emerald long sleeve silk shirt that hugged her form to perfection. Bella's chestnut curls were pulled back into a high ponytail and she had low black heels on. I had to force myself not to stare at her. I clear my throat.

"Ready?"

"Yep." I let her lead us out the door walking on the side walk to the hospital a few blocks over. I don't know why we always parked at the gym and walked to the hospital and back but Bella said she preferred it that way so I agreed. We made small talk on the way to the hospital just like always. We pass through the automatic doors of the hospital taking the elevator up to the third floor. As we make our way down the corridor to our separate offices Alice attacks Bella dragging her away from me. That little pixie would pop up anywhere without you noticing. As I turn the corner I quickly turned around in a circle and walked back around the corner. Jasper looks up right in time to see my crazy walking in circle action. I look over at him watching him laugh at me.

"You can't avoid her man." He gives me his best smart ass look. I growl.

"Jasper, I don't know why this bitch hates me but everyone here knows I can't stand her. She's right in front of my office!" He walks over opening the door to his office for me. I walk in followed by him. "What is she here for?" Jasper shrugs.

"Dude, she's going to find you before she leaves. She always does." He laughs.

"Thanks Jazz."

"Hey. It's Rosalie. She can smell your fear." I roll my eyes.

"I'm not scared of her. I just hate her and her fake tits."

"Don't let Emmett hear that. He'll beat the hell out of you for it." Emmett was mine and Alice's older brother. Our mother had him out of wedlock before she met our dad. He owned a chain of the most popular gyms in Seattle. Emmett was visiting me one day when Rosalie happened to stumble in here, probably to chew me out again, and they ended up running into each other. Long story short, they fell in love, had crazy sex, and got married. "But I have no idea why she's here this time. You should ask Carlisle." I chew the inside of my lip debating on whether or not I should risk opening the door.

"Yeah." I slowly open the door looking around. I walk over to the hall and notice that the blonde bitch was gone. I walked quickly to my office and when I unlocked it I heard the voice.

"Edward. Stop." I look over my shoulder and let out a sigh. _Fuck. _

"What do you want Rosalie?" I say coldly. I watch as her demeanor changes. The ball busting blonde that I usually try to avoid changed into a nervous little girl. She ran her hand over her suit looking around quickly. "Rose? Are you okay?"

"I need to talk to you. In private." I nod watching her look around again. I turn around and unlock my door. I hold the door open for her then follow her in. She sat down in the chair opposite my desk as I grab my white lab coat shrugging it on. "Doctor Cullen," Her voice was all business and she's a smart little wench. I'll give her that. She knew that if she used Doctor Cullen then it automatically became patient doctor confidentiality and I couldn't tell a soul anything that she said in here.

*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: So I am soooo sooo sooo soooo sorry that I haven't done anything with this story or my other one in almost half a year. But now that I am out of school and starting college in the fall I'm pretty sure that I will have time to update and finish and give my FF the attention it deserves! Please stick with me and R&R. **


End file.
